Chapter 307
|image = Ch307.png |Release Date = 09 December 2013 |Chapter = 307 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 306 |Next Chapter = Chapter 308}}The 5th Elder hurries to the battle ground, following the collision impact nearby. The battle between 9th Elder and Frankenstein continues and it's pretty much one-sided. Frankenstein taunts him by laughing at his crab/ spider legs. He jeers at the 9th Elder who has been having a hard time avoiding his projectiles. Observing his slow movements, Frankenstein further taunts him as the 'lab-nerd'. The 9th elder, clearly irritated and befuddled at the turn of events, curses at his opponent. He discards his previous intention of using his opponent as an experiment and vows to kill him instead. However, Frankenstein proves to be too much for the lab researcher as he aims shots to draw out the elder in mid-air, placing him right where he wanted. Then Frankenstein lands a big slash with his Dark Spear on his target, bringing him down with a crash. Frankenstein approaches and casts a dark look at the injured elder. Having clearly established his superiority, his proud eyes look down at the elder and he asks him to repeat the insolent words he had uttered before (announcing himself as the best at human modification and wishing to use Frankenstein as an experiment). Just then, the 5th Elder arrives. She is shocked to find Frankenstein there who in return expresses his surprise at seeing 'Lady Werewolf'. Hearing the name 'Frankenstein', the 9th elder realizes that his opponent is none other than the most terrible human recorded in the history of the Union . Inside the laboratory, Ignes decides to kill her time drawing out more blood and cell samples from her three specimens. Rael gains consciousness and Ignes explains to him what she has been doing with them. She has let Rael leave trails before so that his brother and associates could follow that and be led right where she could use all of them as test materials. They are her keys to the goal of reigning over humans, nobles and werewolves. She asks him to co-operate with her by bringing out his soul weapon so that she can find out how a non-clan leader owns one. She fancies switching his limbs with Regis to find out if Regis could wield a soul weapon in that way. Rael disdains the very thought of co-operating someone like her and shouts out his disgust. Ignes finds it too noisy and silences him as well as Seira and Regis who are likely to awake. She leaves temporarily to get back some chemicals from another room. When Ignes returns, she finds another visitor standing in the lab with his back turned at the door. She asks the 'kiddo' his identity but gets no reply. The visitor who has been gazing at the three noble children hanging and bleeding, slightly turns his head and asks if she is responsible for their condition. Ignes is surprised at the familiar voice as the owner of that voice removes his last seal earring. A perplexed Ignes stand immobile as Rai surrounds her with blood field. The aura reaches Roctis who shudders at the shear thought of this presence. Ignes can't believe her eyes when Rai turns around to face her and the shackles binding the children break loose. She is silenced midway while uttering his name by Rai who takes on the role to pass severe judgement to the atrocity. Rai announces his judgement to Ignes Kravei: "You no longer have the right to speak my name. Nor the right to look at me." As soon as the words are spoken, Ignes' eyes gush out blood as she screams in agony.